Dazed and Seduced
by FascinationSupernova
Summary: Lovino Vargas is curious. This is quite evident when he follows a strange creature to a bar where he discovers a strange secret hidden deep within the building. Here he meets some interesting characters, including the sexy Spanish warlock: Antonio. Rated M for Language and mostly likely smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I was fixated by it at first. It was a strange creature standing there on the sidewalk in front of me. I hadn't been able to sleep well this night so in attempt to tire myself out I had gotten dressed in my worn out gym shoes, baggy clothes and had gone out the front door of my single bedroom and bathroom apartment; out into the cool air that filled my nose and burned my flushed cheeks. I had run and passed coffee shops, bars with drunkards stumbling around at their entrance, late night diners that had long closed for the night. There were not many people out for me to try to dodge around on the thin sidewalk I ran on. The building facades towered to my right and left and the stars visible through the light pollution glittered above my head. I noticed my pace had slowed and thought I'd turn back before I decided it would be a good idea to just sleep on the ground. I felt lost and dazed as I ran back, the music in my ears played soothing music and my legs moved to their beat. Sweat dripped down my face and my lungs gasped for air.

At first, when I saw this strange creature I thought some of my sweat had gotten into my eyes and I rubbed at them but upon opening them again, it still stood..no, crouched..there on the sidewalk in front of me. It stared at me through little slitted fiery blue eyes and I stared back with bright gold-brown eyes. The creature had rough greenish skin covering its bony crouching body all the way from its two deformed, clawed feet to its head, where large pointed ears stuck out from its skull. A tuff of purple hair sprouted out from the top of its head and furled in the light breeze.

The..thing..let out a creaking groan and sprinted off across the street. I probably shouldn't have, but I followed it. I yanked my one earphone from my ear and dropped my music player to the ground with a crack and flung my body forward after the creature. My lungs felt like they might burst from the sudden raise in cardio activity but I kept going, following the Thing down allies, turning suddenly right and causing my feet to skid and having to turn my other foot forward to keep from falling or slowing down and losing track of the creature as it continued to run down back, dark paths. I led myself farther from my house, which is exactly what I was trying _not_ to do but all that matter was that I found where this _thing_ came from! I broke through a local park and ran straight across it, hurtling over the small shrubbery. I broke through to the other side and saw a quick flash of purple, green, and blue and lose the creature...infront of a common building lining the cobble stone street. The place had a small wooden door and a few windows masking the front of it and stairs leading to the door. The sign that hung above the door read " The Underworld" and in small letters underneath the name it said "bar and grill". I stood and stared at the average looking building for a few seconds, holding my breath before letting out and exaggerated and frustrated huff. I frowned and shook my head. 'ok, Vargas, you're going crazy, maybe you need a night out with the guys and some strange hallucination of non-existent creatures is a sign of that', I looked around and observed my surroundings, trying to figure out where I was. I wasn't too far from my living place. ' well, idiot, get your ass home and go sleep, you clearly need it' I thought to myself and headed off in the direction of my dearly missed bed.

The Next morning I woke up to the sun streaming through my bedroom window...right into my half-opened eyes. I grumbled, closed my eyes, and rolled over, 'fuck getting up'!

My phone began to rang and my eyes flew open in both surprise and disappointment. I reached out to my night stand felt for the obstruction that disrupted my sleep. I flipped my phone open and laid it on the side of my head above my ear and flopped my arms out in front of me on my sheets.

" Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Fratelloooooooooo~! where are you!? You said you'd have breakfast with me!" My brother, Feliziano, whined through the speaker of the phone. The sudden loudness of his voice over the phone made me kind of spaz out and toss myself back away from my phone and fling the piece of technology to the floor. I scrambled forward and leaned over the side of the bed to grab the phone.

"dammit, that's right. ugh...I'll be there soon, where are we eating at?" I muttered, sitting on the edge of my bed with my legs dangling off the side.

"oh yaaaaayyy! I'm at that little bistro about 15 minutes from you! it's really nice here!" Feli cheered.

I hung up the phone without saying bye and stood up, stretching out my legs and yawning.

I quickly showered, dressed, grabbed my bike that sat by the door and went on my way to the planned breakfast destination. The air was still cool but the bright sun rising up over the beautifully architected buildings backed by a mesmerizing view of the sea, seemed to heat up the atmosphere and create a comfortable glow to everything, including the sea, the shingled roofing, and the worn cobble stone grounds. The people scrambling to the sides of the side-walk were clearly out for their morning duties; some jogging, some bearing paper bags filled to the top with groceries, but most had a quick pace, hurriedly trying to get to wherever they were going without spilling their coffee.

It wasn't long till I reached the little bistro my brother was talking about. I knew it because not only did I pass it multiple times a week but also because my brothers lover wasn't exactly the type to blend in. What with all the Italians around here his braud demeanor didn't really fit in, take it neither did my brother who clung the German's side...waving vigorously at me through the large window. I sighed and made my way over to them.

Feli greeted me with a huge hug that I grunted to and peeled him from me; Ludwig, my brother's lover, just nodded firmly which I seemed to like a lot better.

"You stupid idiot brother, I was sleeping when you called and now I won't be able to go back to sleep" I grumbled after we'd taken our seats and ordered. "Why are we having breakfast together anyway?". The little italian threw his arms in the air, almost smacking the Potato Bastard in the face.

"Is it weird to just want to see your brother?! I've been living in Germany and I miss yoouu~!", Feli smiled at me.

"Welll...whatever...", I replied.

~~~ The rest of the time eating with my brother kind of went like that except with some small talk about life. I did in fact mention seeing the little creature to them but Ludwig chuckled and Feli kind of...figuratively peed himself.

And so, the rest of my day went on as usual. I shopped for groceries, I walked around and enjoyed the sights, I forced myself to clean around my apartment some incase by any chance that I met a handsome guy and decided to bring him home (not likely though), and I read...an anger management book. But it didn't help...because I got mad when the book said to take anger out on a pillow... I mean who in their right mind would take things out on a pillow?! it's an innocent little cubicle of fluff that does nothing more than support one's head as they ventured into the realm of their subconscious?! How is fluffiness supposed to replace the satisfying, bruising and pain-feeling, face of the person that made me angry? what if someone walked in on you doing that it'd be like.. you know, what neeever mind, MY DAY...kind of ended like that. I grumbled. But, when I tried to go to sleep all I saw was that little creature and the strange building. It loomed in my mind like a broken record of thoughts and no matter how I tried to get my mind off of it I still refered back to it.

So, I got up and dressed, and headed for The Underworld.


	2. Attracted to shiny objects

The building was ahead of me and I had full view of it as I peered through the thick shrubbery. Occasionally the average looking human would walk in and the door would close behind them. The only thing was, if it's a bar...doesn't one usually hear the music or talking leak out of the opened door when a customer walks in? yes. But this isn't what happened here. Dead silence greeted the outside atmosphere instead of the boisterous noise that normally blasted through any _normal_ bar and grill. In fact, the silence started to irritate me. Every time someone walked in I'd strain to listen in but couldn't hear even the slightest bit of conversation or music or _anything _and every time I heard nothing I threw my arms up in exasperation and huffed loud enough to get my frustration out but not enough to alert anyone of my presence. So, I grew bigger balls and walked up to the door, threw it open, and walked in.

I was confused by the setting before me. There was no one in the large room cluttered with round tables and chairs for sitting. A pool table in the back, a bar tucked against a wall with a single bartender sluggishly polishing already shining glasses, and neon signs that advertised alcohol brands is all that took place in the room. Nothing else.

"Are you lookin' fer the entrance?" the bartender asked, his words muffled by his thick graying mustache.

" ummm wel-", I began to say, looking back at the door I had just entered with a confused expression, but the bartender just stopped and walked into a hall in the back of the room. So, stupidly, I followed.

He led me through a passage of confusing and intertwining halls that would befuzzle even the brightest of puzzle solvers to a single door at the end of a particularly loooong hallway. The man sniffed and headed back down the halls; my eyes following him as he went.

I turned to the door, took a deep breath and shook myself out, reaching for the door knob. As soon as I slightly opened the door I felt a pull from the other side and a mass of florescent aqua slam into me. I'd run into someone who was on their way out of the door.

"OH HELL-WHAT THE-", I gasped with a pissed off expression as I jumped back not only from the surprise of bumping into someone but also because that someone happened to be a tall large breasted woman...with florescent blue skin. She smiled politely and apologized, making her way around and down the hall. My eyes followed her too and as they did they watched her reach back to her shoulder blades and pull a thin film of _real skin_ that was perfectly pale beige, over her head, covering her body, and to her toes like a huge skin tight (literally) cloak.

I felt my eye twitch slightly and I dragged my eyes away from her to the door. As I see it now, the door is slightly cracked and from inside I notice I clearly hear the booming of music, '_so this is where the shit happens,_ huh?_ in the back?'. _I gently push the door open to reveal the partaaay and am seriously overwhelmed with the sight before me. _Beings _with horns and multi-colored skin; beings with scales and glowing skin like the lady from earlier; creatures like the one I had seen earlier; and creatures that resembled demons and fairies and things that were supposed to only exist in the imagination of small children and slightly more creative adults. A...band? was playing upbeat music but the musicians were clearly not human and even had multiple hands, which came in handy (heh heh punny) quite a lot when playing an instrument.

The creatures danced and swayed, drank and ate (although drank and ate _what_ will never be known by me), and conversed in diverse languages. There was a bar just like the one in the lifeless room before but this one had actual customers and a bartender that didn't look like he might fall apart by the slightest touch, in fact, this one was particularly buff..and pretty damn scary. Despite this factor, I made my way to the bar with cautious glances around me making sure I don't touch anyone incase they might be made of acid or who knows what. The buff bartender asked if I wanted anything to drink but I dismissed him quickly and continued to observe the odd surrounding and actually really enjoyable music. That's when _he _came into view. Yeah, I know, totally cliché but...like.._damn._ He was tall and tan with bright green eyes and medium length wavy brown hair that framed his sweet yet totally hot face. He was dressed in quite a fancy outfit that was at the same time old looking. It was sort of pirate like..but none the less added to his complete sexy look. And all he was doing was casually leaning against a wall in the back next to a elegantly decorated door talking to a rather aristocratic looking group of people. I was in the middle of dying mentally when a woman with deer antlers and ears and bright red lipstick sat beside me, leaned over without me noticing, and whispered in my ear.

"Fresh meat, huh? You're not the first to be _dying_ over him", her bright lips curving into a smile. There must have been something soothing about her because she's the only one I hadn't had a small heart attack over from _uniqueness_ if that's what you want to call it.

"Damn I can imagine. The bastard's totally hot", I mumbled, slightly annoyed by conversation with people but still willing to have my input." Who is he?".

" He is the boss: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The head warlock...and the sexiest mother fucker alive." she said, with a knowing croak in her voice.

" He's probably a pompous asshole" I chuckled, smirking slightly. The girl look at me with her eyebrows raised.

"yep, probably, but I wouldn't know. I've never gotten within a few feet of him. Oh, by the way, I'm Elizabeta but most people just call me Lizi. I don't really care what you call me though" she added with a smile.

"oh um...yeah I don't swing that way. I'm gay." I said carelessly. She laughed harshly in return.

" haha! oh honey, puleeeeaase, I only have interest in guys with glasses...or red eyes oddly enough." she choked slightly on her drink because she was laughing so much. _spavaldo cagna. She's an arrogant bitch_...

I ignored her and looked back over at Antonio who was now talking with a different group of fancy looking people; laughing and smiling with them but dark hints of bitter amusement were visibly flecked in his eyes. Those eyes drifted over to me and we stared each other down. He looked shocked at first but interest and curiosity took over his features after.

To appear to be having at least a mildly good time I turned around and ordered the first thing on the drink menu. It turned out to be a bright purplish color and to have wisps of smoking coming off the top of it but I downed it anyway, I had to pull the sexy and confident look off well. I turned back to Lizi, Who apparently had been talking to me the whole time I was in my dazed stare off with Mr. Sexy Boss Warlock.

" yeaaahhh- uh huh", I nodded in response to the needy blabbing she was producing, trying to make her think I'd been listening.

" oh I knew you weren't listening, I can see your thoughts, stupid" she said, breaking out of her stream of jibber but officially catching my attention.

" what?! _bastardo!_ stay out of my head!" I angrily say but not really paying attention because, I mean, who cares what she saw? what if Mr. Warlock Spaniard could see my thoughts?! I glance back over to Antonio but I noticed he was gone. I didn't like that at all...he was a nice view plus looking for him would give me an excuse to get out of this stupid argument. So, I get up and I propel myself out into the mingling creatures of the room, find my sexy warlock Spaniard and seduced him. Yeah..no, what really happened was that drink started to take effect. My feet felt like bricks of concrete and my knees felt like noodles. My vision blurred and the already vast array of colors before me morph together like melted clay; the loud fast paced music slowed into a sluggish blur of mumbled words as if the singer was drowning in thick tar. Then, BAM. I hit the floor. I knew it too because suddenly the blurred creatures around me grew feet in height and I vaguely saw Lizi looming over me with a ridiculous grin on her face as she laughed at my stupidity.

But, she wasn't the last thing I saw. Nope, the last thing I saw was beautiful soft brown hair and bright eyes that shifted through all possible shades of green.


	3. abduction and nightmares

The first thing I noticed when I began to come to was the odd smell of...what was that? Rain and Roses and spices and...yeah ANYWAY a bunch of different things that came together to make an absolutely wonderful unique exotic smell that smelled so GOOD. The next thing I noticed was that I wasn't on the hard floor of the underground bar anymore, but on a plush armchair. Curiosity struck me when I began to wonder where the hell I'd been taken, if I'd been abducted or kidnapped or eaten alive by those creatures or possibly entered another realm. _shut up Roma you're just being ridiculous now._ I slowly opened my eyes and as the slits in my vision grew light and color and pictures streamed into my mind as I figuratively put together the puzzle.

I was sitting in a large purple chair in what seemed to be a small office with a warm glow to it but more of an..._enchanted, if_ you will, feel to the place. there was a large book shelf diagonal to me (since the chair I sat in was in a corner and gave an eye view directly diagonal to the square room) ( if you were looking through the door on the wall directly to my left). There were paintings of beautiful landscapes and tapestries decorating the dark colored walls and on the stained concrete ground there lay a rug with intricate spiraling designs that really pulled the place together. But the thing that really pulled my attention was the thick wooden desk with beautifully carved legs and a smooth brown surface and... the handsome man sitting behind it, staring down at some paper on the desk that was spot lighted by a dull desk lamp.

I shifted in my chair uncomfortably because of the fact that _I was in a strange man's living space of some sort and he was hot and we were alone and...yeah._ He glanced up at me with a drowsy expression but then his eyes focused on me, lighting his face up with the most joyfully beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

" Oh! you're awake. I didn't know when you'd wake up cuz' I never have _humans_ come in and pass out on my floor" he said, revealing a heavy Spanish accent. he chuckled lightly getting up from his seat and making his way to me. I sat up in my seat. " How are you feeling?" he asked.

" well, I don't fucking know. How _should_ I feel after dancing with strange creatures and drinking mysterious drinks that make me black out?" I ask, mumbling because of my slight embarrassment.

The Spaniard chuckled again and surprised me by leaning really close. So close our lips were almost touching and im pretty sure if I puckered them my lips would just ever so slightly touch him. I could feel his breath on my face and in my throat as he stood like that for several seconds then pulled back (_thank goodness because I swear I might have passed out again right then and there from the closeness to this sexy bastard)_ with a grin.

" Besides a bad temper you seem to be alright to me. can you stand?" he held out his hand to me; offering help to stand but I ignored it and propelled myself from the plush armchair. Quickly I felt the after affect and my knees wobbled like crazy.

" Yes, I can stand, and I can walk. which i'll do to just get myself out of here" I say with a little bit of urgency; _I needed to get home._

But as soon as I took my first step my knees failed and sent me towards the floor again but instead of the solid collision my body fell against something soft and comforting that wrapped around my torso. It was Mr. Sexy Warlock's arms. I looked up at his worried expression and I felt my face flame up like a torch. My face _was_ the Torch but you didn't have to say "flame on!" you just had to put me near this guy. I took a deep breath and heaved myself up to stand and tried again but the same thing happened. _damn it!_ _this is ridiculous!_

"Lovino, I don't think you're going to be able to make it. Just stay in my house for the night, okay? I promise I won't bite." he insisted but I was concerned by the fact that this guy knew my name, trusted me enough to let me stay with him for a night, and whether or not I was going to get murdered, eaten, cooked into stew, raped, or many other vast but very possible outcomes to stay with him.

"No, I can make it, just leave me be." I say with gentle force and push my way past him, stumbling slightly. I heard him turn and suddenly I was lifted from the ground and up over his shoulder that pressed into my lower stomach.

" What the hell?! where are you taking me?! Help!" I yell, brandishing my legs and arms to try to knock myself from his grip as he reach toward the wall, muttering some words and smoothly gliding through the surface; me along with it. The fake door-like object wavered as we passed through and came out on the other side to an old small Victorian looking house where the doorway shuttered and disappeared.

"it's okay! I'm only assuring your safety and keeping you here tonight" he insisted with an honest tone; his head bobbing in a nod.

" Why would you do that?! I don't know you and I mean...im just some random stranger! you don't take strangers to your house unless you run a charity business or if you're just crazy!" I explain with emphasis. He tilted his head.

" well, maybe I'm just a little crazy" he smirked. I was about to yell at him but instead I took another deep breath and tried to calm down._ just follow what the anger management book said " if you can't win...give in"._ So, I shrugged.

" Fine, I guess I'll fucking stay here" I grumble and glance around the place. It was nicely decorated like his office. There was a living room with the same old looking style to it that connected to the two wide steps leading to the kitchen. Between the two was a hallway where I assumed bedrooms and bathrooms were. Altogether the place was pretty nice and comfortable. I was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion and I yawned loudly. Antonio chuckled.

" Well, Lovi, it looks as though you're pretty tired. I'll show you to your room" he grinned.

" How do you know my name?" I ask because I'm pretty sure I didn't tell it to him.

" No worries, I can't read your mind, that Lizi girl told it to me" He said ask he turned and headed down the hallway.

We came upon a room with a pretty wooden door. The Spaniard paused and gestured to it.

" Here ya go, amigo, you're room".

" uh, thanks" I mumble (wow I do a lot of mumbling I'm realizing) and I being to open the door and go inside when Antonio adds:

" my room is the one down the hall to the left" he then smiled again and goes off in the other direction. I sigh.

The room turned out to be just as nice as the rest of the house except the bed was quite plain. I excepted some kind of old expensive canopy bed but no, all that was there was a raised mattress with a boring solid colored headboard. I made my way to the bed and layed down after ridding myself of all clothes except my boxers and my white under shirt.

_wow tonight was crazy. It feels like time went by fast yet slow all at the same time. wow Toni's hot. wow this bed is comfortable...wow I think too much...wow..i say "wow" too much. All in all I don't think tonight was too bad, I get to sleep somewhere and not worry about cleaning my bedroom up AGAIN before I go to sleep. I don't even have to worry about what i'll have for breakfast...well, maybe I do have to worry about that...im not quite sure what warlocks eat...souls? worms?...oh hell PEOPLE?! that's ridiculous, Vargas. he would have eaten you already if he was going to do that. wow...im getting really tired from all this thinking._

I don't even remember falling asleep but I sure as hell remember wakeing up. I flung up from my laying position, sweat dripping on my body and my breathing ragged. I hadn't had a nightmare in a long time and none as bad as this. As my eye focused around the room I felt suffocated and lost. I felt the darkness and the unknown reach out and grab me and drag me under and I panicked. I felt like I was spiraling downward into a whoralpool of the creepiness that came with no light. I ripped myself from my bed and bolted for Antonio's room. _yeah, I_ know...opened the door and curled myself into him. He grunted and I heard him take a quick intake of breath at the new being joining him in his bed but he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me; pulling me in and close.

_yeah, I just met this guy. I'll be doing some serious thinking in the morning...but right now, I'm so happy._


	4. Disappointed

I felt the warmth on my back, the soft fabric of the sheets on my skin, and the sweet smell of..quite a unique person. I didn't want to get up. That was me on most days but this day especially. why? because I was in a sexy warlock Spaniards bed all cozy and happy and mentally kicking myself for doing this because the guy was really only a stranger. But who cares? not I! but this nice nirvana can't last forever..so I decided to turn over and take a peek at the sleeping warlock next to me...or...that should have been next to me, only he wasn't. I rubbed the sheets where he had laid seeing if some how maybe he turned invisible in his sleep or something crazy like that _you never know with these magical people._ But no, it was no trick, he wasn't there at all. I sat up and went to my guest room to put on just my shirt and then headed back down the hall that I'd been lead down the night before. As I arrived to the kitchen I was greeted by the warm smell of something sweet and hot and a handsome Spaniard brandishing a spatula in one hand.

" Buenos dias, Mr. Grumpy pants! it's nice to see you're finally awake" he said with a huge grin on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle at his extreme amount of joy. I barely knew this guy but he just made me so happy in such an odd way.

"Buongiorno!" I say in response and made my way to sit on a bar stool near the side of the kitchen; watching Antonio cook. "So, you can cook huh?"

"I sure can! although my specialty is Spanish food, being it's where I'm from and all" he said flipping a toasted piece of something from the pan up into the air and back down into the pan on the stove again. " Breakfast is my favorite meal too so I love making it" he added.

"Oh that's nice...so, you're a warlock?" I ask kind of curiously. Toni smiled down at what he was cooking.

" Yes I am and you're a human. who is _really _not supposed to be here. It's illegal to harbor a human, even for me as one of the main heads of the Underworld."

" Why is it illegal?" I tilted my head to the side.

" Because if the Overworld, what you think of as your regular human world, were to find out we exist we would be in big trouble and we would be forced to either leave or go to war with them." he explained with a disappointed tone of voice.

"So then you could get in big trouble for me being here?" I questioned.

"Yes, big trouble _but_ I don't care. You're interesting so why not just keep you around?" he chuckled.

We talked for a while. When breakfast was ready we sat down and talked for even longer. I found out he plays guitar, can cook, gardens well (but admitted that magic helped a little), can speak fluent Spanish, and had a cat named Snuffles when he was younger. He also explained to me the origins of the Underworld and why they're all there. We got to know each other pretty fast and soon, it was 6 and we had decided to watch a movie.

Superman.

He said his American friend suggested it to him saying it was " Totally rad" and that he should watch it. I could tell the Spaniard had no previous interest in watching it since he had to brush the dust off the cover of the disk before putting it in the DVD player. Things were going wonderfully. I sat next to him huddled in a warm blanket, sneaking peeks at his handsome face now and then. I was distracted by him. The was his slightly wavy hair curled up as it met his forehead and the way his full pink lips curved at the corners when he smiled. His perfectly straight nose and flawless tan skin, his long thick black eyelashes and his excited yet nonchalant attitude..._the way his shoulders looked broad and strong and his chest full and healthy. His ab muscles showing slight definition through his shirt...down to his hips and his thighs..and back up again._ That's when I realized I was staring at all of his body and I was _so turned on._ The thought of all his perfect features and sexy demeanor was just driving me crazy. I could feel myself losing full control as I reached down to my nether regions and rubbed lightly; biting my lip to keep from making any noise. I looked at the Spaniard again as he continued to watch the movie. I saw him make a sideways glance at me and then turn his complete attention to my face and stare back and forth between my lips and my eyes. That's when it happened. Our lips pressed lightly together at first; lingering there for a few seconds and then separating to look at each other in a shocked yet intrigued state and then our lips met again, but this time slightly forceful and full of lust. I moved, keeping my mouth on his and sat on his lap facing him. I licked his bottom lip. I didn't want to half-ass this! I wanted full access dammit! The Spaniard complied and opened his mouth, sliding our warm tongues together and pressing into the kiss. His hands rested on my hips which kind of frustrated me. I wanted him to _touch _me, not tease me and leave me wanted to tackle him to the floor and do it right then and there. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself to him in a need for physical contact and he seemed to notice; lightening the kiss for a second but then rebuilt the passion again. I began to press my _sensitive areas_ against his and this is where he stopped. He broke the kiss and pushed me back slightly.

" No, Roma, I can't do this." he said in a restricted and desperate tone of voice. "I'm sorry..there's just too much as risk for both of us...and you're only human." he added. I frowned and I know I looked grumpy again.

" So what? it's not like anyone will find out and who cares if I'm human? what does that have to do with sex?" I argued angrily.

"I just...I just can't I'm sorry..." He said as he lightly placed me on the couch next to him. I sucked up my pissy mood and we finished the movie in silence. When it ended we looked at each other with uncertain expressions and said goodnight.

I went home that night. I took a glance around my house, shrugged at the small mess in the kitchen, and got into bed. I felt embarrassed at not being able to hold myself back but I thought things were easy. I felt I'd know Antonio for a long time and I felt like he thought the same.

I thought of him all night and the sweet thought of him lingered in my mind as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I thought this was the end of the story between me and him. But truly, it was only the beginning.

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the short chapter. This is only my second fanfic and normally I never finish them!**

**I'm finding it slightly difficult to write all the in between actions like going from Antonio's house to Lovino's and I hope no one minds too much.**

** But! I've got some good ideas for the next chapters so hopefully you'll stay tuned! :D **


End file.
